1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a door assembly and a casing, and more particularly to a door capable of being automatically pushed open when unlocked, and a casing having the door.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional electronic casing has a casing body and a door that is controlled through operation of a lock to lock or unlock relative to the casing body. When unlocked, the door can be pivoted manually away from the casing body. However, any movement of the door does not occur while the door is being unlocked. That is, the user cannot realize the unlocking of the door from the outer appearance of the electronic casing. As such, if the user wants to know whether the door is unlocked or not, he or she must try to push open the door, thereby resulting in inconvenience during use of the conventional electronic casing.
Moreover, when a force for rotating a key in the lock to unlock the door is released, the lock cannot return to its original position. Hence, the user must rotate frequently the key to convert the door between locked and unlocked states, thereby further resulting in inconvenience during use of the conventional electronic casing.